Early Fall 2018 Event/E-5
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 7 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 10 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: Operation Rheinübung A German operation with the goal of blocking Allied shipping to the United Kingdom. All foreign navies (except the US) are involved in this battle. Kriegsmarine The navy of Germany during the 2nd World War. * CV: * FBB: * CA: * DD: , * SS: Royal Navy The navy of the United Kingdom. * CV: * BB: , * DD: Marine Nationale The navy of France. * FBB: * AV: Regia Marina The navy of the Kingdom of Italy during the 2nd World War. * CV: * FBB: , * CA: , * DD: , * SS: Soviet Navy (Военно-морской флот СССР) The navy of the Soviet Union during the 2nd World War. * FBB: * DD: , Ship-lock and tag There are two tags: Force H (blue) and Rheinübung (purple) tag *Force H tag will be given in Phase 1 when you use CTF which starts at starting point 1 (bottom left) *Rheinübung tag will be given in Phase 2 if and only if you use STF which starts at starting point 2 (top right). If you use CTF in this phase, you will be tagged under Force H like previously. *For Casual, Easy, and Medium, there are no ship-locking despite the ship tagging; any ship can be used. For Hard mode, both tag cannot be mixed so plan carefully before you start. Recommendations Phase 1: Force H Carrier Task Force The 1st phase requires you to use CTF and clear the HP Gauge at boss node . *Having ≥ 1/2/4/6 historical ships (see above) on Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard in your fleet, respectively, can bypass node . However, this is optional as is quite harmless relative to Phase 2 requirement; keep your historical, especially your and ships for later if you do not have many historical ships. **If you happen to have 0 Historical Ships in possession, then you may use the following: ***3 CV(B) 3 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (no FBB) ***2 CV(B) 1 BB(V) 3 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (no FBB) *'TIP': Node is a great location to Farm for multiple Rare ships such as , , . Phase 2: Operation Rheinübung fleet Unless you want to deal with random routing at , you must have at least 1?/2/3/4 French+German ships. Once you reach Phase 2, there will be 2 ways to reach : CTF and STF. *'CTF - requires a fleet oiler (AO)': **A viable but unorthodox method. Other than AO, full requirement is still unknown. You will also face 3 , one for each node, that can eliminate your planes easily. *'STF' - **To avoid node which has , you must have ≥ 0/2/4/6 historical ships on Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard. ***You may opt to use 1-2 OASW capable ships for node in your 2nd Fleet during chipping ***Another option is to use one LBAS full of , , and/or any Bombers with at least 7+ **Unless you bring an AV or AO, you will have to limit the amount of (F)BB(V)+CV(L/B) that you bring to 5/5/4/3 ships for Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard. Due to the mix of multiple types of enemies that have different kinds of weaknesses, it is important that you are capable of dividing up the roles and ordering your fleet. *Your LBAS should be 1 fighter and 3 bombers to boss to achieve at least AD; 4 bombers is possible if you already achieve it without fighter. Unless you allocate one LBAS with Toukai to submarine node, all three should be focused at boss node. **They can be your main killers but can also help in eliminating . Your chance will greatly increase if your LBAS or boss support managed to sink with the one in the main fleet being highest priority. *The mass presence of installations requires you to bring some and/or on your Escort Fleet. Place these ships on the top positions of your fleet to take care of any surviving installations during night battle so that the other remaining ships can take care of the . *Due to the boss' high armor, the use of torpedo cut-in setups on ships with high luck and night battle power (e.g. , , , ) will be required for the final kill, especially for higher difficulties. Place them on the bottom positions. *It has been observed that , Prinz and Bismarck have bonus damage against the boss. ** with anti-installation equipment setup is capable of getting rid of the enemy installations with bonus damage output. *As and the are all treated as BBV, you may choose to bring a SS(V) to aggro and tank all of their attacks. **Please note that if the Boss' bombers are completely shot down to 0, then she will attack your surface ships instead of the SS(V). The boss' main fleet may still attack your escort fleet if they are targeted instead of the SS(V). *Your BBs will benefit more from using than because it is effective against most enemy aside from the installation bosses and PT Imp. If you have or , this is where their 5 slots will shine since you can bring both shells. Revealing the Hidden Final Boss Node After clearing Phase 2 Boss, the route to the Final Boss is hidden and requires the following steps to reveal it: * Defeat the Phase 2 Boss. * Use a Carrier Task Force and obtain S-Rank Victory on node . (Easy+) * Use a Carrier Task Force and obtain S-Rank Victory on node . (Hard) Once all requirements are achieved, the Final Boss Node will be unlocked. Phase 3 Final Boss Shortcut Route Opening DISCLAIMER: Please note that some requirements written below may not be required on Normal or lower difficulties. *There is a Hidden Shortcut Route to the Boss Node . You must do the following to unlock it. **Obtain Air Superiority (AS) [航空優勢! '] during LBAS Air Defenses during the Enemy Air Raids against your LBAS Two '(2) times, only once on casual difficult. **Obtain 2 Perfect Defenses during the LBAS Air Defenses. This is only required on Hard difficulty. **Obtain Air Superiority (AS) [航空優勢! '] at Two '(2) times on Hard, Once on Medium, not required for easy/casual. ***Please refer to the Branching Rules above the page, as Routing/Branching differs per Difficulty, and the Fleet Composition required to reach will differ per difficulty as well due to this fact. **Obtain S-Rank Victory in Node (looks this is not required on casual mode). Phase 3 Final Boss Pre-Final *You may use Combined Fleet of Carrier Task Force or Surface Task Force to take down the Phase 3 Final Boss to her Final Form. Phase 3 Final Boss Finale Debuff *'DISCLAIMER': Please be advised that the Boss must be in FINAL (Damaged) FORM during this entire process, and the process cannot be completed post-clear. If you want this debuff to be present for post-clear farming runs, DO NOT allow the LD boss to be killed until you are on the final step. *After the debuff is applied, all ships in the fleet will gain a 150% postcap damage modifier on top of all the other existing bonuses at the boss node. **A+ Rank the Boss Node with Carrier Task Force One (1) Time **A+ Rank the Boss Node with Surface Task Force One (1) Time ***You may still choose to attempt for a chance to Sink the Boss while doing this Debuff, but avoid doing so on the first run. Phase 3 Final Boss Final Kill *After you have applied the debuff, you may go for the kill against the boss. *All allied ships in the Friend Fleets providing support at the boss node also deals extra post-cap damage once the debuff has been applied. **Prior to the debuff, only historical ships (Germans, Italians & British) will have post-cap damage modifiers. *When composing fleets, be mindful that Friend Fleets containing ships in the player's fleet will '''not '''appear at the boss. **This does not apply to DesDiv31 (Kishinami's fleet), which will show up even if you have them in your fleet similar to DesDiv19 in Winter 2018 Phase 3 Post-cap bonus modifiers The following have been confirmed to grant post-cap damage bonuses for your ships on the boss node: * Debuffed: 1.5x * Historical: ? * Seaplane bombers (SPB) or fighters (SPF): 1.3x * : 1.2x ** Keep in mind that it is still recommended to use an AP shell instead, as the cut-in provides a higher multiplier. * Dive bombers: 1.2 ~ 1.25x * unique bonuses: ** 1x : 1.35 ~ 1.45x ** 2x : 1.75x Post-clear Composition Tips STF to Z2 (Boss) The same routing rules and damage bonuses as prior to clearing apply, but it is recommended (especially on higher difficulties) to use as flagship, with in the 3rd main fleet position and a in the 5th to take advantage of the Nelson Touch mechanic. Since the Nelson Touch will only activate once per sortie and only while using Cruising Formation 2 (or Double Line), it is recommended to choose other formations at pre-boss nodes. The modifiers for the Nelson Touch stack with other bonuses at the boss node to result in massive damage and much easier S ranks. CTF Node C Leveling On Hard(甲) difficulty, node C gives 170 to 190 base EXP, and only consumes ~8% fuel and 0% ammo per battle. *By utilizing OASW in the Escort Fleet, up to 12 ships at a time may be leveled fairly quickly and inexpensively. *Because the fuel consumption is so low, fleets only need to be resupplied after every 4th run to avoid fuel evasion penalties, or every 10th run if just trying to avoid 0 fuel sortie blocks. *Due to the relative ease with which this node can be cleared, ships may be sortied even at highly fatigued red morale to good effect. *It is also a good place to (re)gain ranks on land base planes. Friend Fleets Map Progression Map during first HP phase at boss node J. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p2.png Map during second HP phase at boss node W. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p3.png Map after depleting the second HP bar but without the third boss node Z2 unlocked. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p4.png Map during third HP phase at boss node Z2 but without alternative route. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p5.png Full map after unlocking the alternative route |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=150}} LBAS Flight Range